britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Judge Sinfield
Matt Smith: "Writer John Wagner doesn't disappoint, creating a truly hissable — and credibly mundane — villain in Sinfield." Tour of Duty: Mega-City Justice, volume 48 of Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. ---- Judge Sinfield: "It has been decided to establish new townships in the Cursed Earth. Modern developments where mutants can live decent, productive lives without fear of prejudice or violence." Judge Dredd: "When do the expulsions start?" 2000 AD prog 1649. ---- Deputy Chief Judge Sinfield: "Removing the embargo on mutant entry, while done for the noblest of motives, has been a disastrous mistake. Were they to remain in such numbers it can only lead to more violence, hatred and social breakdown. This administration would be failing in its duty if it did not take steps to correct the situation." 2000 AD prog 1650. ---- Acting Chief Judge Sinfield (holding mutant porn): "Frankly, we've been too lenient on obscene publications for some time, and this... filth... Not on my watch, gentlemen." Judge Dredd Megazine #295. ---- Judge Rico: "A neat operation. Creep's stolen the department. You've almost got to admire him." Judge Dredd: "No. No, that I won't do." 2000 AD prog 1674. ---- Narrator: "To have attained its highest office, to have added his own name to that illustrious roll — and to have done it with his own son by his side — fills him with justifiable pride. That scheming, conniving and yes, in the end outright criminality had played their part troubles him not in the slightest. These are all tools in a good Chief Judge's armoury. He had not been one of the whizz kids, hand picked, nurtured like hothouse flowers, fast-tracked to the top. Everything he had achieved he had done by his own hard work and steely determination." 2000 AD prog 1677. ---- PJ Maybe: "Let's see the Chief Rotter get out of this one!" 2000 AD prog 1678. ---- Judge Cardew: "Let me just say this, Doctor Waters: he wouldn't like anything... unnecessarily prolonged. If he has to go, let it be quickly. That's the Judge's way." Dr Waters: "Thank you for your advice, Judge Cardew. Much appreciated. But if you don't mind, I'll just concentrate on trying to save him." 2000 AD prog 1679. ---- PJ Maybe: "Nobody likes Sinfield. The man's a rotter of the first water. Why, half the city will be out to kill him if they've any sense..." 2000 AD prog 1681. ---- Acting Chief Judge Sinfield (upon hearing that Mayor Byron Ambrose was PJ Maybe all along): "And I demanded an increase in revenues from him. Very brave of me, under the circumstances." 2000 AD prog 1687. ---- Griff McGrath, political commentator: "Last year senior Judges voted overwhelmingly for Dan Francisco. He was a popular candidate. The feeling is that his replacement lacks the background and character to fill the role." 2000 AD prog 1690. ---- First Judge: "You have disgraced the office. You have been a bigger stain on it than Cal — at least he could plead madness in mitigation." Second Judge: "Had there been a more severe punishment than Titan, we would all have voted for it." 2000 AD prog 1693. ---- Sinfield: "I want no part of this. We just want to serve our time in peace. If you blow Titan you'll murder almost four hundred ex-Judges who are entirely innocent of this crime." 2000 AD prog 1867. ---- Sinfield: "Enough! We were Judges, remember? Discipline! We have to find a way to survive together, not rip each other to pieces!" 2000 AD prog 1927. ---- Sinfield: "Food and heat. We need... These people. They're... good people... Please." 2000 AD prog 1928. ---- Sinfield: "Oh thank you... You came for me. You actually... I never thought you would... Thank you for forgiving me." 2000 AD prog 2002 (published October 2016). Category:Quotes